There are many flowable packaged substances or products on the market today offering many choices to consumers for personal care, oral care, and home care products. Such products may include without limitation body washes, liquid soap, body lotions, shampoos, conditioners, household cleaners, etc. Products within the same category are often available in a variety of formulations, colors, and/or fragrances adding to the type and number of products available. However, products are often packaged alone in a single container. Thus, if consumers want to experience more than one product at any time, several individual containers or bottles of products must generally be purchased and stored so that the desired product is available when needed. The purchase of many individual separate containers to obtain the variety of products desired may become a costly proposition and cumbersome to store.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide multiple product options within a single convenient container. For example, it would be desirable to enable a user to select from a variety of different fragrance options that could be mixed with, or added to, a basic liquid product such as a body wash or shampoo. A variety of arrangements have been used in the past to provide mixing of fluids during dispensing. Such prior arrangements often include a single flexible container housing separate fluid compartments separated by a wall, where squeezing the container squeezes the separate components from a common nozzle for mixing at the dispensing site. Other arrangements, such as are commonly used for mixing epoxy cements, involve co-dispensing components from separate chambers using a finger-operated piston. Still other devices divide individual components within a single container using a frangible membrane which can be broken during the dispensing operation so that the components can be mixed within the container and dispensed as one.